


Hunt You Down

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But nobody dies I promise, Chase Through the Woods, Claiming Bites, Defiant Will Graham, Explicit Sexual Content, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Knotting, M/M, Medication Tampering (I know it's been done Shut Up), Never mind Its too late..., Omega Will Graham, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Knows, not exactly a happy ending, references to male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong
Summary: “Oh my God….they were courting gifts….You’ve been courting me all along…  And now….now you think you’re going to...”  There was no fighting the panic now, not with the knowledge of what Hannibal intended for him.  Will had invited the doctor here tonight to finish the game between them, for one to kill the other.  But Hannibal didn’t want to kill him.... He wanted to mate him.Or the one where Will figures it out but instead of calling Jack, he lures Hannibal to his home for a reckoning.  Things go downhill for Will after that.....





	Hunt You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is the first time I have posted an A/B/O fic without Flatfoot holding my hand. This is not a nice fic. In fact, Hannibal is an even bigger bastard than I usually make him. That being said, if you still want to read it, I would love if you could take the time to leave me your feedback. Anytime I venture into a new territory, I get really nervous. Please let me know how I did, what you liked and where you think I may have screwed up.

“I know.”  The words stretched out over the airwaves, thinning and snapping across the distance between them and pulling taunt.  Two little words that sealed them together in a fate of their own making, and Will felt the weight of them as he strained into the screaming silence, waiting for Hannibal’s reply.

 

“Do you now….”  Enigmatic as ever, Hannibal’s tone gave nothing away beyond perhaps a mild, amused interest.  The low growl vibrating in his ear told him his response did not sit well with Will’s mood.  He smiled, almost able to see the snarl gracing the omega’s lips. 

 

“Oh yes, _ Doctor _ .  I finally figured you out.  It took a little bit longer than it should have, but the scales have finally fallen from my eyes and I  _ see _ you.”  The urge to push Hannibal as off kilter as Will himself felt was a strong one, an almost driving, clawing thing growing in his gut that drove him to pursue the predator on the other end of the line.

 

“And what do you see, dear boy?  What shadows has your mind conjured to clothe me in?  What titles would you crown me with, what crimes would you lay at my feet?”  

 

Smoke and antlers and mirrors black as ichor Will thought, but bit the words back, not wanting to flatter Hannibal with the imagery. Instead he offered a humorless laugh. “Oh, I don’t think this is a conversation to be having over the telephone, do you?  This calls for a more intimate setting I think.  Come to Wolf Trap, Hannibal.  I’ll even play nice and hold off calling Jack if you do. For a time anyway.  I would see you without your mask. I would see it  _ ripped _ away.”

 

Hannibal did his best to keep the lust tightening his groin at the taunt out of his voice.  Will had always been far more aggressive than the average omega, enough so that it had kept him unmated thus far.  Most alphas preferred sweet, docile omegas and Will was anything but with his surly attitude and sharp mouth. It was one of the first things that had attracted Hannibal to the younger man.  He did so love a challenge.  “Are you inviting me to  _ hunt _ Will, or are you attempting to lure me into your trap?”

Hannibal’s voice was still smooth, still cultured and still amused, but the unlying growl sent dark shivers of anticipation down Will’s spine.  Hannibal wasn’t as immune to Will’s taunts as he wanted the younger man to believe. There was satisfaction for Will in that knowledge, and it showed in his voice. “I’m inviting you to  _ play _ , Hannibal.  One last round in this game between us, for old time’s sake. You have until dawn before I call Jack.  Catch me if you can, doctor.”  Ending the call abruptly,  _ rudely  _ even _ , _ Will hung up, head spinning at the implications of what he had just done.  For all intents and purposes, he had just invited the Chesapeake Ripper to his home for a midnight game of tag.  Only this game was sure to have a fatal outcome.  

 

A feral grin curled the edges of Will’s lips.  Well, they would just see who was hunting whom.  This was Will’s playground, and Hannibal didn’t have the element of surprise this time.  

 

=======================================

 

An hour later gravel crunched quietly under the bentley's tires as it pulled into Will’s drive.  Hidden behind the trunk of the large tree in his front yard, Will peered around the edge just enough to watch the doctor climb out and shut his door.  Will waited for him to move towards the darkened house, but the man remained where he stood, still and unmoving besides the car.  Will’s fingers tightened on the shotgun he held to his chest, the tension in his frame winding tighter as his prey failed to do as expected.

 

Even before he stepped from the car, Hannibal knew Will would not be in the house.  It would be too obvious and the agent would know it would be far too easy to become cornered inside his small farm house.  And he wouldn’t want to risk his pack to Hannibal’s wrath if they got between the two men.  Not that Hannibal would hurt them, not now.  He had become puzzlingly fond of the ratty collection of mutts the lonely man had collected, having looked after them for Will several times now.  But Will wouldn’t know that, and therefore would not risk their safety.  No, Will would be waiting for him on the grounds somewhere.  Hannibal just had to find him….

 

A light breeze ruffled through Will’s sweat dampened curls and he watched as Hannibal’s head tilted up, the older man scenting the air before turning with confidence to face where Will was concealed.   _ Damned Alpha had the nose of a tracking hound, _ Will thought bitterly.  There was no point in hiding now, so he stepped out from behind the tree and met the sardonic smile with the barrel of his gun.

 

A single golden eyebrow arched above amused eyes as Hannibal observed the weapon trained on his midsection.  “An ambush, Will?  How disappointing.  I was so looking forward to our hunt.” Mockingly murmured, without a trace of concern, the lightly spoken words sent a tiny sliver of apprehension slithering down Will’s back.  Hannibal was too relaxed, as if he knew something Will did not.

 

Shaking it off, Will gave a smirk of his own.  “Oh, don’t worry Hannibal.  This is just to make sure that our conversation stays….civil for now.  Its presence won’t be required once we’ve moved past the need for words.  It’s not nearly  _ personal _ enough for what I have planned for you.”

 

“Ah, is it a confession you hope to attain by holding me at bay with your weapon? I am afraid such a thing will indeed require a far more intimate proximity, my dear Will.”

 

Will shook his head.  “I don’t need a confession from you, Hannibal.  Not anymore. You all but signed your last work of ‘art’ for me, didn’t you?  What I want to know is  _ why _ .  Not why did you do it, that bit of reasoning is beyond anyone’s understanding but your own.  But why, after so many years of being so very careful, why would you suddenly be so fucking blatant?  It all but screamed your name to me the minute I saw it.”

 

It had, too.  The scene had obviously been carefully crafted with Will in mind.  The victim, a male omega dressed in full fisherman’s regalia, had been propped up in a flat bottomed fishing boat and held in place by clear fishing lines. All the equipment needed for a day on the water was situated in the boat with him, including bits and pieces of his own flesh chopped up to be used as bait.  But instead of a fishing pole, the man’s hands had held his own eyes, staring back at himself with an empty sightless, gaze.  His liver and kidneys had been missing.

 

Only hours before the body was discovered, Hannibal had invited Will for dinner, as he often did after their sessions.  They had dined on liver and kidney pie.  The crust had been flaky and delicate, buttery and fine.  The tender morsels of meat suspended in a rich gravy swimming with vegetables and spices that had exploded on Will’s tongue.

 

It had tasted like bitter betrayal when Will vomited at the crime scene.

 

The breeze changed direction and carried Hannibal’s scent to Will, making his nose twitch.  Why did the man he knew to be a murderer and a monster suddenly smell so good?  What the hell was wrong with him?  Shaking his head to clear the wayward thoughts, Will refocused on the man before him, raising the shotgun another inch to emphasize his words.  “Why, Hannibal?  What did you hope to gain?  I seriously doubt you actually  _ want _ to be caught.  Why did you do it?”

 

“Why, so you could know me, of course.  And I am not caught yet, am I dear Will?  Tell me, what do you plan to do with this new found knowledge of yours?  Will you scamper back to Jack like the well trained hound he perceives you to be?  Will you point him in the direction of the kill that has been standing before him all this time?”  Hannibal made no effort to hide the mocking tone of his words and they crawled under Will’s skin like living things, making him twitch in aggitation as he felt heat spread across his face at being called Jack’s dog.

 

“Jack can fuck off.”  Wll couldn’t control the snarl in his voice, hating that Hannibal could get to him so easily.  “This is between you and me now, Doctor.  You’ve been playing with me, with my mind for over a year and now that I finally see you, I’m not about to hand you over to the FBI or anyone else.  You owe me a reckoning Hannibal, and I will have it.”  The words were all but hissed, anger flaring and making his limbs tremble with the urge to do violence, to feel the alpha’s skin split and break beneath tooth and nail.  To sink his teeth in deep….. Will shook his head, trying to clear it, confused by the savageness of his own thoughts.  And since when had he begun to think of Hannibal as an Alpha and not just a man?  Why the sudden distinction?  _ What the fuck was wrong with him? _

 

“Mmmmm….”  Hannibal hummed before he inhaled deeply and a smirk curled his lips.  “I am curious, Will.  You keep asking what changed in my mind, but what about what has changed in yours? Why do you think you were suddenly able to see, where as before, for over a year, you were not?  Today is not the first time I have left you clues, so what finally enabled that wonderful mind of yours to put enough of the pieces together to begin to know me?”  That smirk widened into a mocking grin as Hannibal began to unbutton the long coat he wore against the spring chill, shrugging it off to reveal the casual button down and slacks he wore beneath.  “What let you finally catch my  _ scent?” _

 

Hannibal threw the coat on the hood of the car, turning back to face Will once again and as if on cue, the night air shifted, bringing Will the rich, heavy smells of wet, newly turned earth and heavy copper, thick and sweet and ladened with musk.  The scent of an Alpha on the edge of  _ rut. _  Before his brain could even begin to process this information, his body began to react in ways it shouldn’t, in ways that it wasn’t possible for it to do so.  The suppressants Will had taken religiously for decades were designed to prevent just such a thing from occurring.  

 

Nevertheless, a deep ache bloomed in Will’s belly and he felt the first slow slide of slick as it began to leak from between his cheeks.  Eyes widening in alarm, Will jerked the gun back up from where it had begun to droop in his distraction, leveling it again on the Alpha as he stalked closer.  Stopping just shy of the shotgun’s muzzle, Hannibal stared down at the panicking omega, gaze intent and nostrils flaring as his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.  This close, the signs of rut were unmistakable, the blown pupils, the damp of perspiration glinting on his skin and the way those elegant features were now drawn into harsh and unrelenting angles as what had been a smirk transformed into a snarl the moment the scent of Will’s slick reached him.

 

“Hannibal, what have you done?”  The words came out far weaker than he intended, almost a whispered moan as he felt his lower body continue to tighten and loosen rhythmically at the proximity of the Alpha, the heavy scent invading his body and clouding his mind.  This wasn’t possible.  He should not be reacting to Hannibal like this.  Something was  _ wrong…  _  Leveling a glare at the other man, Will did his best to ignore the riot of lust and need screaming through his bloodstream  “What have you fucking done you bastard?”

 

Hannibal smiled a shark's smile then, flashing sharp teeth as he leaned in.  “I did warn you repeatedly about the dangers of long term suppressant abuse Will, but you were so  _ stubborn _ , refusing to heed my advice and continuing to pollute your body with unnatural chemicals.  So I took it upon myself to remove that particular barrier from between us, my precious omega.  Those foul suppressants you insisted on taking have been clouding your mind, keeping you from seeing my gifts for what they were and preventing you from viewing me with clear eyes.  It had become intolerable.  So I remedied the problem.”

 

“Remedied?”  Will could feel the panic building as he fought to deny the implications of what Hannibal was saying.  “You’re lying.  I haven’t missed a dose, not ever.  There’s no way you could have  _ remedied _ jackshit.”

 

Hannibal laughed softly.  “You asked me to look after your dogs when your previous case took you out of state, Will.  You gave me the key to your home and asked me to look after your pack. Don’t you remember?  It was almost three weeks ago now. It didn’t take long to find your supply of pills and even less to switch them out for placebos.”  

 

The wicked smile that curved Hannibal’s lips sent shivers of apprehension down Will’s spine and made his mind whirl as more puzzle pieces slotted into place.  He had known for over a year that the suppressants he was taking were causing problems, nightmares, sleepwalking and horrid hallucinations.  Those symptoms had slowly been dissipating, the hallucinations and sleepwalking had completely stopped about a week ago and his dreams had been decidedly more….pleasant lately.  Just as intense but with a far more erotic tone, they often left him gasping awake for an entirely different reason than he had before.  It had bothered him for a day or two, but he was just so grateful that the constant terror he had been living in for so long had eased that Will hadn’t wanted to look too hard for the cause.  He should have… _ God, he should have.  _ As if he was following Will’s internal monologue, Hannibal’s voice mocked him with an almost chiding tone.

 

“Have you not noticed the changes taking place in your own body Will? I do not believe I have ever met another individual so aware of the world around him while at the same time so completely blind to his own body’s needs.  We will work on that, I promise.  But I must tell you Will, it has been a joy to watch as the chemicals faded from your body, clearing your mind from their poison, freeing you to properly appreciate what I left for you.”

 

Will’s eyes widened as realization struck.  The last three Ripper scenes  _ had _ felt different, becoming more personal with each kill, but he hadn’t been able to put his finger on why. But now, with Hannibal here like this, his meaning was unmistakable.  “Oh my God….they were courting gifts….You’ve been courting me all along…  And now….now you think you’re going to...”  There was no fighting the panic now, not with the knowledge of what Hannibal intended for him.  Will had invited the doctor here tonight to finish the game between them, for one to kill the other.  But Hannibal didn’t want to kill him.... He wanted to  _ mate _ him.

 

“Yessss”  Hannibal rumbled, the growl making his words almost guttural as the haze of rut slowly stripped the veneer of civilization away.  Carefully edging even closer, barely kept at bay by the shotgun now, he made his intentions clear.  “I have courted you as a true Alpha is meant to court his chosen Omega, Will.  I have left you gifts fashioned to engage the unique way your mind works to show you that I know you far better than anyone else ever could.” Every sentence brought the Alpha closer, forcing Will to retreat to maintain the space between them even as part of him wanted to let that distance shrink.  Much to his horror, the omega inside of Will was preening under the attentions of the virile male that had worked so hard to court him.  “I have provided for you, prepared and fed you only the choicest cuts from kills made by mine own hands.”  Closer still, and Will could not help the needy whimper that whispered from his lips even as he took another step back.  His retreat did not seem to deter Hannibal in the slightest as he continued to stalk the omega across the grass.  “And I have defended you, Will.  Killed in your name and for your sake, have I not?”

 

Will shook his head at this last bit, confused by the words and the hatred that flared for a moment in those bloody amber depths.  When had Hannibal killed for  _ him  _ specifically?  He obviously wasn’t talking about his displays, no those had been committed as courtship gifts.  Hannibal would not see them as acts of defense and would not name them so, but the doctor clearly expected Will to know what he was talking about.  

 

Will racked his brain frantically, distracted by his racing thoughts and the pheromones the alpha’s body was steadily pumping into the air around them.  His limbs were beginning to tremble, holding the shotgun steady was becoming difficult as Will found himself fighting against his own nature.  His inner omega didn’t want to hold Hannibal at bay, didn’t want to fight the claim that was burning in the depths of those dark eyes.  It wanted to submit, to present and beg for the Alpha’s touch until their need was sated. His body clenched in arousal and instead of another trickle of slick, Will shuddered as his thighs were coated with the copious amount of slick that all but gushed from his heated opening.  Hannibal’s nostrils flared as the scent of the omega’s need reached him, and Will had to bite back another whine as the alpha licked his lips in anticipation.

 

Distracted enough that he didn’t realize he was being herded backwards, Will’s breath left him in a surprised gasp when his back thudded into the trunk of his former hiding spot, snapping his attention sharply into focus and making him aware that he had allowed Hannibal to get far too close.  It also jolted the answer loose from the tangle of his mind.

 

_ “Budge?” _  He uttered in disbelief.  “Are you honestly trying to say you killed Tobias Budge in some kind of effort to protect me?”  Hannibal’s satisfied smile was answer enough.  “Bullshit, Hannibal.” Will spat.  “Don’t try and pin that responsibility on me.  You killed Budge in defense of your own hide, not mine.  He killed your patient and he was going to kill yo-”  Will’s mouth snapped shut as he was cut off by a low rumble of dark, mocking laughter.

 

“Oh Will...how blind you are willfully being.  Knowing what you know now, do you honestly think I murdered Tobias Budge in  _ self defense?” _  Drawing himself up to his full height and peering down the long line of his aristocratic nose, the doctor looked every inch the purebred Alpha he was.  “Tobias was an inferior Alpha.  He was  _ lesser _ and deserved the dog’s death I gave him.”  Those thin lips lifted in a snarl of contempt.  “He was never a threat, and certainly not while lying broken and defeated at my feet when I finished him.  No Will. He died for the simple and sole reason that he had  _ dared _ to lay hands on that which did not belong to him.”

 

Gasping at the sheer power rolling off the the male towering over him, Will spoke without thought, his words tipping the fragile calm into chaos.  “I don’t belong to you  _ either,  _ Hannibal.”

 

Amber gave way to deepest red as the Alpha’s eyes flashed at the unintended challenge. “Not  _ yet.” _

 

Moving faster than Will thought possible, Hannibal darted forward, shoving the shotgun up and to the side as Will’s fingers clenched in surprise, firing both barrels and rendering his only weapon useless.  

 

Struggling to avoid the hands that reached and grasped, Will managed to bring the butt of the gun around to slam into Hannibal’s gut, driving the larger man back and giving him a few precious seconds to turn and run.  Legs churning and chest heaving with effort, Will moved to put as much distance between himself and the Alpha as he could, knowing that as soon as Hannibal recovered his breath, he would be on Will’s trail.  This was not the hunt he had envisioned when he had called Hannibal earlier that night.  He had so much more to lose than his life now.  Resisting the urge to laugh hysterically, Will couldn’t believe it was the three F’s of the animal world that had finally lead to his being hunted by an alpha intent on bonding with him.  Hannibal had fed him, fended for him, and now, if he could catch him, Will knew the Alpha had every intention of fucking him into submission.

 

Hearing the sounds of Hannibal closing in behind him, Will pushed himself to go faster, knowing it was in vain even as he did it.  Hannibal was a purebred Alpha, genetically engineered by nature to run down his chosen Omega.  Will didn’t have a snowball’s chance, but it wasn’t in his nature to just roll over and present.  If Hannibal wanted him, he would have to earn it.

 

Somehow, he reached the treeline bordering the field behind his house without being caught and Will ducked between the black trunks, weaving and darting through the sparse spring foliage.  He knew these woods like the back of his hand, giving him the advantage over the pursuing Alpha.  His nearest neighbors were miles away, too far to reach before Hannibal caught him, but if Will could shake him off in the darkness, confuse him with the unfamiliar landscape, Will should be able to buy himself enough time to circle back around and reach his car.

 

Panting with exertion, Will paused to catch his breath and to listen for sounds of Hannibal’s pursuit.  There were none.  In fact, the woods had gone eerily silent, none of the night life stirring as if they knew a larger predator had entered the wood.  Unease pricked at Will’s skin as he turned in in place, peering into the dark.  Hannibal wouldn’t have given up so easily.  He was out there somewhere….

 

Just as Will had decided to begin his route back to the house, a black shape rose out of the inky shadows and barreled into him from behind, knocking him forward to the forest floor.  Heavy breaths panted into his ear as the scent of  _ Alpha  _ and  _ rut _ and  _ Hannibal _ invaded his nostrils.  The shock of being taken down so easily gave way to a sudden wave of  _ need _ as he felt the weight of the Alpha on his back, pinning him so perfectly and holding him in place.

 

Will had been on suppressants for so long and now, without them as a protective barrier to the pheromones Hannibal was pushing out, he was in serious danger of being dragged into a rut induced heat.  If he didn’t want to end up a claimed omega, he had to get away from Hannibal  _ right the fuck now _ .  But the more of Hannibal he breathed in, the less he wanted to get away….  

 

Desperation drove him to swing an elbow back, connecting with the side of Hannibal’s skull, but the blow was not as strong as it should have been, his own body betraying him with weakness in the presence of a virile Alpha. 

 

Still, it was enough to allow Will to wiggle out from under the heavy weight, gain his feet and start to run.  He didn’t get far, Hannibal was far too perfect a predator to let his prey escape so easily.  Cruel hands knotted in Will’s hair, pulling him back into the hard body of the furious Alpha.  Deep, rumbling growls vibrated the chest at his back, making Will mewl in an omegan urge to placate.  The hand buried in his curls jerked, pulling his head to the side as Hannibal pressed his face into the crook of his neck, scenting him and mouthing along the mating gland that throbbed just below the pale skin.  The arm wrapped around his waist tightened, pulling their bodies flush and there was no way for Will to miss the hard heat of Hannibal’s Alpha cock pressed tight against the cheeks of his ass.  He whimpered at the implied threat even as he felt his own cock hardening and slick leaking down his thighs in thick, sticky rivulets.

 

Hannibal laughed at the weak sounds Will was making, rubbing against the unwilling omega in his arms in an almost teasing manner.  “Mmmmmm…..My sweet Will.  You cannot win.  Your biology won’t allow it.  Your body craves mine, needs what only I can give you.  But by all means, continue to fight.  It will make your inevitable surrender all the sweeter.”

 

Will found himself suddenly released, but before he could take a step, Hannibal shoved him from behind, sending him stumbling forwards to land against a fallen tree trunk.  Will pulled his arms under him to push upright, but a hard hand clamped down on his nape, forcing him to bend and leaving him without leverage.  Fighting the pheromones clouding his mind, Will struggled to find a way out of the nightmare descending upon him.  The snick of a knife opening froze him in place, fear scrambling across his senses.  Was Hannibal going to kill him after all?

 

A deep chuckle came from behind him as he felt the cold of the blade at the back of his neck.  “I can smell your fear, omega.  But it’s not my knife you should be afraid of.”  Will shivered as the blade skimmed down his back, gliding across the fabric of his shirt in an almost teasing caress.  The sudden pull at his waist as his clothing was cut from his body sent fresh spikes of desire and despair flaring through his blood and the cool night air did little to sooth the sudden feverish heat of his skin as Hannibal worked to bare him to his gaze.  Will’s shirt followed his pants to the forest floor and he was left naked and exposed before the Alpha’s lust.  Will heard the soft thud of the knife as Hannibal tossed it away and then his large hands were roaming Will’s flesh, searing his skin in a smooth glide from his shoulderblades to his flank.  Hannibal cupped one cheek in his palm, squeezing roughly before those long, thick fingers found his opening.  

 

Will could only whimper as he felt Hannibal probe his entrance, circling the tight ring of muscle and spreading the moisture there.  A deep growl rumbled from Hannibal’s chest as he pushed a finger deep, stretching the virgin hole; breaching the last of Will’s defenses as the full force of his heat descended and sent the omega into a freefall of mindless need.  Will all but howled his surrender as he bucked under the heavy weight against his back, writhing on the thick digit that penetrated him.  It felt so good, but it wasn’t what he needed.  It wasn’t enough...  

 

Mindless now as his heat consumed him from the inside out, Will whined his dissatisfaction, wiggling his hindquarters demandingly against the fingers that were working him open. “Hannibal... _ Alpha _ , please!”   Hannibal growled against the nape of his neck as the smaller male continued to beg, withdrawing his hand suddenly and sliding down Will’s back to drop to his knees behind him.  Will screamed out as he felt the hot brand of the Alpha’s tongue against his opening, tasting him with long sloppy licks and pointed thrusts, drinking down his slick as fast as it poured from his body.  The pleasure was almost unbearable, battering at him in an overload of sensation and Will could do nothing but writhe beneath the onslaught as he was driven to orgasm beneath Hannibal’s mouth.

 

Temporarily sated, Will slumped forward across the tree trunk Hannibal had pinned him against, boneless with the echoing pulses of pleasure flowing through him.  Floating in the haze, the sounds of Hannibal shedding his own clothing behind him didn’t register until he felt the heat of the Alpha’s naked skin pressed against his back and thighs as the larger man blanketed him with his body.  Pushing Will’s legs wider apart, Hannibal’s groin pressed against the cheeks of his ass and Will moaned in renewed desire as he felt that huge Alpha cock slide through the slick at his opening. Will could feel Hannibal’s hips rolling against him, teasing him with the promise of penetration as the Alpha mouthed at Will’s mating gland.  Tilting his head to the side to give him better access, Will moaned his consent.  That moan turned into a scream as he felt sharp teeth sink deep into his flesh, piercing the mating gland at the exact moment Hannibal’s hips snapped forward to bury his cock to the hilt inside of the omega.

 

Will convulsed beneath Hannibal, pleasure and pain mingling into pulsing, mindless sensation as he was breached for the first time.  Never could he have imagined how wonderfully Hannibal would stretch him, filling him up and making his body scream with want.  Bucking into the hands that held him, Will moaned in helpless pleasure, begging for more.

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ...nngh...Hannibal!  Alpha, please! More, oh  _ God _ I need more of you!”

 

Hannibal’s teethed eased their tight grip, his tongue caressing the deep lacerations and lapping up the blood as it flowed from the wound before he seemed satisfied the scarring would heal into the shiny bone white mark that would declare his Omega as bonded.  Pressing a last lingering kiss to the torn flesh, Hannibal left off Will’s neck to up rear up behind him, grasping both hips in fingers harsh enough to bruise and pulling Will’s body back into the thrust of his cock, impaling the younger man over and over as he rutted into him ruthlessly, nailing his prostate with every thrust and forcing him to a second orgasm.  Relentless, Hannibal fucked him through the onslaught of his climax, hissing and growling every time Will’s body tightened convulsively around his pistoning flesh.  Finally, Will went limp, too weak to do more than lay panting against the rough bark of the trunk that supported him as his Alpha continued to use his tired body. Releasing one hip, Hannibal reached down, wrapping an arm around Will’s waist to pull him up and back against Hannibal’s chest as he continued to snap his hips, driving into Will’s slicked heat as he whispered dark words of possession into the whimpering omega’s ear.

 

“You are  _ mine _ now, Will.  My omega.  Mine to fuck, mine to knot and to breed.  Mine to take over and over again until you swell with my pups and forget what it is to be alone in your own skin.” Will moaned, lust flaring to life once more at the heated words and the soft scrap of Hannibal’s tongue on the still seeping wound on his neck.  “Mine to hold, mine to care for.  Mine to mold and watch in awe as you finally become that which you were always meant to be.”

 

Through their strengthening bond, Will caught vague impressions of Hannibal’s desires and his imagination did the rest, flooding his mind’s eye with images of himself covered in blood, knife glinting in hand as Hannibal kissed him passionately over a cooling, faceless corpse.  The images should have horrified him, disgusted him with their very wrongness, but they didn’t.  And Will couldn’t blame it entirely on their growing bond.  The darkness inside of him had always been there, a constant companion through the years, a guilty shadow in the back of his mind.  It’s what made  _ looking _ so easy and so terrible, the allure of what he saw and felt when he became the creator of the violent scenes he recreated for Jack pulling at him to make it  _ real _ …. 

 

Hannibal’s climax was fast approaching, Will could feel in in the way that the older man’s thrusts had lost their smooth rhythm and brush of the swelling flesh at the base of the alpha’s cock every time he pushed inside of him.  Soon, Hannibal would knot him and their bond would be complete.

 

Lost to the lust riding his body and the fevered images in his mind, Will went willingly when Hannibal pushed him down to his knees and elbows before him, the Alpha chasing his own release now as the biological imperative to breed his mate drove him to rut mindlessly into the writhing omega beneath him.  With a final, powerful snap of his hips, Hannibal buried his knot deep, forcing it past the tight ring of muscle that immediately clamped down to keep him locked inside.

 

The burning stretch of the knot pulled a final, sreaming climax from Will as he felt the pulsing flesh buried deep in his body flood his channel with the wet heat of the Alpha’s seed.  Hannibal moaned with every contraction of Will’s flesh, the smooth muscles milking him for every drop he had to give as he blanketed the smaller body with his own before rolling them to rest on their sides in the damp leaves of the forest floor.

 

Lying there, shivering against the night air as it cooled the sweat drying on his skin, Will felt their bond solidify into place, a living warmth that flowed and ebbed between them.  It’s birth was ushered into existence amid the death throes of his old life, and Will let silent, bitter tears slide down his face at it’s loss.  He had tried so hard to cling to the life he had built for himself, to the illusion that he was a  _ good  _ man.  Hannibal had shattered that illusion as surely as he had taken what was left of Will’s freedom with his claiming bite.  There was no way out for Will now.

 

Blinking away the useless tears that clung to his lashes, Will’s eyes were drawn to a glint of metal buried in the leaves next to where they rested.  The knife Hannibal had used to cut away his clothing and then had carelessly discarded lay only inches in front of him.  Their bond would not allow Will to harm his Alpha, the omega inside of him screaming at the very idea, but as Hannibal had pointed out more than once, Will was more than a little reckless with his own well being.

 

Before he could think it through, before he could give in to the temptation to just stay warm and safe inside of his Alpha’s embrace, Will lunged for the handle of the still open knife, grasping it in sure hands and aiming the blade for his own throat.  Before the knife could complete its journey, his wrist was grasped in a vise like hold, wrenching it away and causing the knife to fall from suddenly numb fingers. Hannibal’s grip eased once the knife fell away, though he did not release him, instead drawing Will’s arm back to fold against his chest, the Alpha holding him close as Will let himself sob in frustration.

 

“My clever, remarkable boy.  You never cease to surprise me.  Is it truly so awful that you would end your life prematurely rather than let me guide you into your becoming?”  When Will refused to reply with anything beyond the sobs he could not control, Hannibal soothed him with light touches and whispered sounds until he quieted.  The knot has eased by this time, Hannibal slipping wetly from Will’s body and he did not struggle when he felt himself lifted from the ground into the strong arms of his Alpha.

 

Pressing his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, Will replayed his words in his mind.   _ “Is it truly so awful?” _

 

No.  And that was the beauty and the horror of it…………...


End file.
